sneakpodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Brannis
THIS PAGE IS UNFINISHED AND NEEDS REWORKING First Age The Age of Sylvana Year 0 :: The First Age of Brannis was by far the longest Age, lasting around 1,200 Years and it started with the Goddess Sylvana creating the world and the life upon it. Before Brannis there was nothing, it was created in vacant plane where nothing else existed. :: Brannis is comparable in size to Pluto and has five continents with one island in each continent. : Islands - :::: * Norwich :::: * Vorstead (For the Dwarves) :::: * Lorendale (For the Elves) :::: * Durhaven (For the Humans and Gnomes) :::: * Maybrooke (For the Halflings) :: The islands are around half the size of Australia. Which is about 1.49 million sq. mi. :: Dates in first age are somewhat inaccurate due to a devastating war causing lots of information being lost :: The First Age started with everyone learning how to work as civilisation/society, during this time Sylvana was very hands on with helping the people of Brannis, aiding them whenever they asked for it. Unfortunately this lead to an over dependence on Sylvana which eventually caused her to start loathing what she had created. Year 2 :: A Dwarf named Harken Bloodmare became the first Dwarf ruler, uniting the Dwarves and creating an alliance a few hundred strong. :: The Humans and Gnomes inquisitive nature causes them to fully explore and chart Durhaven long before any other race/continent. Year 75 :: Jealous of Harken Bloodmare's power and position, and thinking they know better, several new Dwarf alliances were formed with the goal of killing Harken and assuming his role as Dwarven Leader. :: Eventually Harken was killed, leaving his son Hrothdar, who was next in line for leadership fearful of his life. Hrothdar decided to flee into the unexplored wastelands of Vorstead. Search parties were sent out all over Vorstead to look for him but nothing was ever found, those search party base camps eventually became the foundations for all the clan strongholds across Vorstead. Year 389 :: Human explorer Waldo Dupree was the first to find the Island of Norwich and decided to start a settlement there which would eventually become a town named after him, the founder, the City of Dupree. Year 1000 :: Sylvana decided to remove her presence from Brannis, unhappy people were incapable of resolving issues by themselves and always requesting help, she decided a hands-off approach would be best, in hopes that people would learn to fend for themselves. :: Blaming anything they could on Sylvana's absence (even each other), some races began fighting amongst themselves, Dwarvern clans turned on each other. Though the Elves and Halflings didn't see the point in fighting and stayed civil. Year 1200 :: Portals to other planes started opening up all over Brannis, causing a war to brake out with Brannis caught in the crossfire. Demons and Fiends started entering Brannis through the portals and fighting with Angels and Deva. They were fighting across planes of existence and causing disruption and chaos, their realities overlapping with Brannis and leaving only mayhem behind. Thousands of lives were lost all over Brannis during this war. :: People were praying to Sylvana for her help and her return but were met with no response, and began fearing she has forsaken them. Many believing the war was happening because she left. :: But Sylvana knew what was happening and refused to help. She didn't to want to go back to the days where she was depended upon for everything, and so she didn't intervene. :: Eventually a Deva Battlemage named Valisaar turned the tides of the war and drove the Demons and Fiends back into their own plane, causing all the portals close as they left. With their enemy gone, and nobody to fight, the Deva and Angels also decided to leave, but Valisaar and his army of Planar warriors stayed behind. Second Age The Age of Valisaar Years 1200-1214 :: After the war was over Valisaar noticed just how much power he wielded compared to mortals of Brannis. Realising that nobody on Brannis could ever match him, decided to stay and rule over it with the help of his own personal Planar army. :: Valiaar enslaved people all over Brannis, forcing them to erect statues and monuments in his image, the next always bigger and better than the last. Rise of the Barbarians :: A human male named Melius Plainsreaper attacked and killed a small camp of Planar Warriors by himself, fuelled by rage after his son Melrend was kidnapped by a Planar General named Flavious. Melius' style of fighting, with such a disregard for his own safety, caught the camp of Planar Warriors off guard. :: After this battle Melius was greeted by the Goddess Sylvana who granted him strength greater than any man in history. :: Word spread of his victory and many others who had lost loved ones came to Melius for training and to join his cause against Valisaar and his forces, and so his Barbarian army was formed. Later he would travel the world and recruit from slave camps and orphanages, specifically targeting anyone with loss or hatred against Valisaar, teaching them to harness that anger into something greater. :: The Barbarians had a huge impact in the war against Vaalisar. As word spread of their defiance against Valisaar, others all over Brannis to stop being complacent with the oppression Valisaar and his regime had them under. :: Due to the disruption caused by Melius, Valisaar requested a private meeting with him under the guise of peace negotiation. Even though he knew it could be a trap, Meluis attended the meeting where it was revealed that his son Melrend was still alive but being used as an 'Agent of Valisaar' to enact his tyrannical will. His rage quickly turned into a deep sorrow and sadness at the thought of his son being used this way, Melius dropped to his knees and reached out to touch his long lost son. In that moment Valisaar nods his head and Melrend slits the throat of his father, Melius. :: Temple was eventually erected outside of Antwood in memory of Melius and all he did for Brannis. Sylvana's Intervention :: Enough was enough for Sylvana, mad at the death and destruction Valisaar had wrought on Brannis she sealed him away in The Void, a plane of nothingness, for all eternity. Third Age The Age of Duvail Year 1214 Lasts around 430 Years Nobody in charge, power vacuum Human Luthor Duvail seizes control over the city of Goldshore in Durhaven (Goldshore is coastal and known for very rich Gold mines.) Luthor financed by powerful family named the Allistairs. Makes Goldshore is the capital of Durhaven. Establish a currency of Gold which only they supply. All continents relied on Durhaven for income. Luthor Duvail revokes citizenship of all the Gnomes on Durhaven. Forces the gnomes out of the Durhaven forrest, then gains control of it for himself to develop on. Due to being forced out of their homes, a lot of the Gnomes flee the island of Durhaven and settle in Norwich. There is one gnome city left in Durhaven but are treated as second class citizens, treated really bad. Need humans to vouch for them to even buy property in Durhaven. Year 1318 Dwarvern leader Durin Battleheart decides to unify all the clans. Stop the infighting and all work together. Everything works well, everyone is helping eachother. Mining Clan - Weapon smithing clan, transport and import export clans all helping eachother. Stronghammer Clan - Military/warriors. Located in the heart of the island (city of Burges(Hamemrhall)) with direct access to all cities. Year 1361 Durin comes to the conclusion that in order to ensure dwarf survival they need to keep their blood pure and decides to segregate themselves from the rest of the world. Closes all boarders to non-dwarves. Magic appears in Brannis. First discovered by an elf in Lorendale, over the next 20 years dozens of Magical veins appear all over brannis. Schools of Wizardry founded to study how to use the magic. Thought to be a result of interplanear war. Year 1522 Halfling Wizard Theodore Oswall loses control of his abilities and blows up a Wizard tower in Pinpernal, Maybrooke. As a result of this incident people all over Brannis become wary of Magic, several Wizardry schools get shut down over the next decade in Durhaven and Maybrooke, While Vorstead outlawed magic entirely "it encourages non dwarven behaviour". Near the end of the 3rd Age Young Anders Duvail (descendant of Luthor Duvail) still backed by the Alistairs. Declares he is now in charge of Brannis, due to his immense wealth they would cut off anyone who doesn't fall in line with their agenda or how they do things. The elves do not play along and do their own thing and isolate themselves from the rest of the world. Years later, and Older Anders decides no one man should have all that power, reaches out to all the continents and forms the Brannis Leadership Alliance. Elected learders of each continent rule as an Democratic Oligarchy. 5 council members (ministers) decide all the major decisions throughout brannis. Rule their own islands but also work as diplomats between the other islands. Elections every 100 years which is how future Ages are broken up (new age every 100 years). In cases of death, new officials can be elected to replace them. Host counties shift every 100 years too. Host county don't vote unless there is a tie breaker vote. They get the deciding vote. Fourth Age Close to the end of the 4th age - The Scurge - Global catastrophic blight. People all over Brannis were dying from it (worst affected were Gnomes and halflings), the only race unaffected and immune were the Dwarves. Lots of hostility towards the dwarves because of this. Durhaven turns the Gnome town into a place for those infected by The Scurge. Diplomat Arlain Bramton founds the Brannis Nortical Exchange to handle trade and transport(Tree Sigil) . Fifth Age (Current Age) All leaders re-elected at the start of the Age, apart from Bodwin Stonefoot, the Dwarvern elected leader, who had reopened Vorstead's borders just before The Scurge, opening the boarders upset a group of elitist dwarves, and then had to close the borders shortly after when The Scurge hit which was also an unpopular decision. __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Lore